Sterbe oder Leide
by Sachmet
Summary: Zu kurz für ein Summary. Nur ein one Shot. Viel Spass beim Lesen


**Disclaimer:** Ich bekomm nix, J.K. Rowling ist der Eigentümer

**Autorenblabla:** Also das ist eine, nach meinen Arbeitskolegen und nach meiner Beta, ziemlich kranke Geschichte.  
Das kommt bei mir raus wenn jemand meine Muse und mich ärgert, dann wird es für meine Figuren ziemlich schlimm.   
Also wenn es euch gefällt schreibt einen Review wenn nicht auch Kritik ist erwünscht. Viel Spass beim lesen:

**Sterbe oder Leide**

Janet lief durch den kleinen Wald, der zum Friedhof führte. #Warum gehen wir überhaupt zum Friedhof? Warum drehen wir nicht einfach um?# ‚Ganz einfach mein Lieber. Wir wollen zur Gruppe gehören und das ist unsere Mutprobe.' #Es ist vollkommen idiotisch

was wir da vorhaben. Es ist viel zu gefährlich.' Janet versuchte vergeblich ihre Gedanken zu ordnen doch leider versuchten sich ihr logisches Denkvermögen und ihr Abenteuergeist gerade gegenseitig tot zu quatschen. Sie lief aus dem Wald und bemerkte gar nicht die dunklen

Gestalten die auf dem Friedhof waren. Erst als sie über etwas stolperte wurde sie, wenn auch unsanft, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Als sie sich umdrehte um zu sehen über was sie da gestolpert war erschrak sie. Es war ein Junge der reglos am Boden lag, er hatte

schreckensgeweitete Augen. Janet begriff, als sie ihn schüttelte, dass er Tot war. Sie lies sich auf die Knie sinken, dabei sah sie ein silbernes Armkettchen auf dem Cedric stand. Sie war geschockt und hörte gar nicht wie sich die dunklen Gestalten ihr näherten. Erst als sie grob

auf die Beine gezogen wurde, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht alleine hier war. Sie dachte zwar zuerst es wäre nur der Friedhofswärter, doch als sie sich umdrehte sah sie nur schwarzen Stoff. Die Gestalten die sie nun umringten waren alle ungefähr zwei Köpfe größer als sie. Als

sie den Mund aufmachen wollte schrie sie eine von den Gestalten an: "Halt dein schmutziges Maul Muggel." Eine Hand schnellte aus dem Stoffgewirr und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. "Was sollen wir mit ihr machen gleich umbringen oder uns amüsieren?" Diese Frage stammte

von einem dicken Mann hinter ihr, der als einzigster genauso groß war wie sie. "Da wir Zeit haben könnt ihr euch mit ihr amüsieren Crabbe. Meiner ist sie nicht würdig." Mit den Worten drehte er sich um und setzte sich auf einen Grabstein. Nur weil sie seiner nicht würdig war,

hieß es nicht das er nicht zuschauen konnte. Janet zitterte. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passieren. So etwas passierte doch nur in Horrorfilmen und nicht im normalen Leben. Das Wort "amüsieren" lies sie zusammen zucken. Was hatten diese Teufel nur mit ihr vor? Doch

die Frage erübrigte sich, als sie, nachdem der Dicke ein paar Worte gemurmelt hatte, nackt vor den Männern stand. Sie viel in Ohnmacht, doch leider ließen sie Janet nicht in der wohltuenden Schwärze, sondern holten sie zurück. Sie wurde durchgereicht wie eine Flasche

Whiskey. Der Letzte war fertig mit ihr, doch es sollte noch nicht vorbei sein. Das Zerbrechen der Seele war den Gestalten nicht genug. Sie wollten sie ganz und gar zerstören - sowohl

seelisch als auch körperlich. Sie hetzten ihr, einer nach dem anderen den Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Hals. Janet schrie nur noch. Sie konnte nichts mehr sehen, nicht mehr weinen, sondern nur noch den Schmerz heraus schreien. Als selbst die Flüche aufhörten kamen ihr nur noch

wenige Gedanken wieder in den Sinn. "Wieso bin ich nur auf diese dumme Mutprobe eingegangen? Mein jetziger Freundeskreis ist doch gut genug. Aber jetzt werde ich keinen mehr wiedersehen, ich werde hier zugrunde gehen - hoffe ich. Sie sollen mich doch endlich

töten! Was habe ich verbrochen, dass ich so etwas verdient habe? Warum müssen sie mich erst zerstören, bis nichts mehr von mir übrig ist und mich dann erst töten? Janet lag mit abwesendem Blick auf dem Boden. Sie hatte bereits sichtlich mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen.

Die Gestalten die sich an ihr vergangen hatten, drehten sich bis auf eine von ihr ab und verschwanden eine nach der anderen. Als letztes waren nur noch der kleine Dicke und der Typ, der auf dem Grabstein die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, übrig. "Lucius soll ich sie auch

noch töten oder willst du das machen?" "Ich mach das schon du kannst gehen Crabbe." Nun war sie mit dem Mann namens Lucius alleine. "Na hat es dir gefallen?" Mit geschockten Augen sah Janet den Mann an. Was muss man für ein Sadist sein um nach so was so eine

Frage zu stellen? Doch es ging noch weiter. "Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen für unsere Unterhaltung gedient zu haben. Ein wertloser Muggel ist ja zu nichts anderem zu gebrauchen. Du hast jetzt die Wahl entweder du bringst dich mit dem Dolch" Lucius sog einen Schwarzen

Dolch mit Schlangen Griff aus seinem Umhang "selber um oder ich heile dich und du wirst meine Sklavin. Entscheide dich!" Lucius hatte Janet den Dolch auf die Brust gelegt und setzte sich wieder auf den Grabstein. "Ich lass dir eine viertel Stunde Zeit zum Überlegen." Janet

konnte nicht glauben was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Der Mann musste von einer Anstalt geflohen sein oder aus einem Gefängnis so etwas lässt man doch nicht frei rumlaufen. Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie nun machen sollte. Auf der einen Seite empfand sie Selbstmord als

eine feige Tat, doch auf der anderen Seite wollte sie das ganze nicht noch einmal erleben. Sollte sie sich für das Leben entscheiden, was für ein Leben wäre es dann? Sie wäre die Sklavin eines irren Psychopaten, der es sich sicher nicht nehmen lassen würde, sie Tag für

Tag an ihren Status in der Gesellschaft zu erinnern. Sie nahm mit der rechten Hand den Dolch und setzte ihn sich an den Bauch. "Das würde ich nicht machen!", kam es vom Grabstein kalt herüber. "Du hast nur noch 3 Minuten. Bis dahin solltest du tot sein, da ich dich sonst heilen

werde." Sie setzte darauf hin den Dolch an die Kehle. Sie atmete noch einmal durch und durchschnitt sich mit einem geraden Schnitt selber die Kehle. Lucius sah auf seine Uhr er war ein fairer Sportsmann in solchen Sachen. Sie war verblutet bis die Zeit verstrichen war. Er stand vom Grabstein auf . "Schade, sie wäre ein nettes Spielzeug gewesen." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand er.


End file.
